


Sway

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [320]
Category: thunderbirds are go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nonsexual intimacy #6: falling asleep together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sway

Penny loved the trains; she loved the history, and the romance, and even the fact that such an anachronism still existed.  Most of the UK routes were now on the high speed network, but there were still a few that used the old engines, their carriages painstakingly restored so that every detail gleamed in the low light.

They very nearly had the carriage to themselves.  Parker was around, somewhere, but maintaining a discreet distance.  This was, after all, meant to be a holiday.

“I thought you said quick getaway.”  John had been unimpressed, standing on the platform amid her luggage.

“Quick as duration, not as in activity,” Penny had scolded gently as she had handed over their first class passes to the porter.

John was breathing slow and regular beside her, legs stretched out in front of them and head lolling with the sway of the carriage.  But his eyes were only half-closed, his sleepy gaze fixed on the now-dark window.  She nudged him, leaning in.  “Are you all right, sweetheart?”

He nodded lethargically.  “Fine.  Pen?  This was a good idea.”

Pen pressed the button that would recline both their seats before she lifted the divider out of the way.  “Of course it was.”  She slipped off her heels and shifted so that her feet were tucked up under her,  John lifted his arm automatically as settled again, legs curled up and her head resting against his shoulder like a pillow.

She let the sway of the carriage rock her to sleep.


End file.
